Ides of Change
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Caesar's destiny begins to change with the meeting with the daughter of Crassus


The first time Livia ever truly saw Caesar was when she was wandering her father's villa at night , as was her wont as Livia rarely slept much. She took to wandering around with only her pet tiger Rasa for company. Rasa had been a gift from her father, who well spoiled his only beloved daughter in a way that only the richest man in the world could. Livia didn't care about the richest her father showered on her though, all she cared about was her father's' love and she knew she had it. More than any other. She was the love of his life and he never went long without letting her know that. Livia walked along the halls of the villa, ignoring the guards and slaves just as they knew well enough to leave her alone. Livia was walking past the baths when she heard a noise that sounded... odd to her ears so out of curiosity she follow it. Only to witness something that touched her in a way nothing ever had before.

For before Livia was a virile and feracious man thrusting into someone with a vigor that caused her lower regions to throb in want. The man took her breath away in a way nothing ever had before. Livia had led a sheltered life, made so by an extremely overprotective father and she had never come in contact with any of the more ... sensual aspects of the world in person. Only ever in the written form, during her studies, for Livia loved knowledge, craved it even and sought it in everything and her father encouraged her. Arranging for her to have the best education possible for anyone, male or female. Something that was unheard of even in Rome and something that her mother frowned upon. Livia was extremely grateful for it as she thrived in reading about everything and anything, which was why she went through tutors quickly as she quickly gained more knowledge then they had. Livia had sought out the knowledge she had acquired in practical form, to all that she had studied so it could be used in the real world.

This though, what was going on before Livia was nothing that she had ever been allowed to study in person and seeing it caused an odd reaction. More so then any of the sensual and erotic texts she had ever read and it caused her to rub at the growing wetness growing between her legs and it was glorious. The feelings that coursed through her body, more then when she had rubbed it in her bed at night after reading the forbidden texts from all over the world. Nothing had ever aroused her more than the man in front of her and all without focusing on her or ever touch her. And it made her wonder what it would be like if he touched her, like he was touching the woman under him. The way he was thrusting into her, his body flexing with each thrust.

Then as Livia watched, the man looked up and to the side and she found herself staring into the eyes of Julius Caesar and it caused both of them to come at the same time. Livia let out a gasp as she came while Caesar grunted. Livia leaned against the wall while Caesar collapsed on top of the slave for a moment before rolling over.

"Get out." The slave scurried out of the room as she dressed, carefully not looking at Livia while Caesar laid on the tiles of the bath house. Lazily looking up at Livia. "Did you like what you saw?"

Livia knew that she should leave immediately and not respond to that at all but something caused her to stay. What she had just seen had intrigued and aroused her like nothing ever had and she could not tear herself away for anything. not even propriety. "Yes, I did."

Caesar laughed, amazed by the spirit of the girl who had spent the entire dinner with her nose in a scroll. Not once looking up or even talking. It had been an incredible breach of editic and Caesar could tell that Tertulla had been furious at her daughter while Crassus had indulged her. Caesar had taken her for one of those women who would end up living with her family her entire life, with her only interest ever being in reading. Having no interest in the outside world. Now though Caesar knew that she had watched him have sex for quite some time, in fact brought herself off while watching. And was in fact looking at him with lust in her eyes even now. Quite different from the girl he had thought she was.

"How often do you watch your father's guests doing thus?"

"None other has ever done such a privete thing in such a public place before. If you do not wish to be watched then you should have done it in your chambers, which I believe my father provided for you to do such."

"Who said I didn't want to be watched." the grin that was on his face was quite lecherous but oddly enough Livia liked it. Their conversation was quite improper but Livia found she liked that as well. Something drew her to him like a moth to a flame and there was nothing she could do to prevent it as she moved to his side.

"You really are a scoundrel." Caesar laughed again, never before had a woman made him laugh as much as she. Not even his beloved wife. It made him feel more bold then he normally would be to a lady of high standing, espeically a virginal one.

"Has anyone ever kissed you before?"

"No.. and even if they had, they certainly won't have this."Livia touched his beard, caressing it almost. "I've never actually met anyone that has one."

"It is quite uncivilized. Your father insists I keep it."

"Its different but.. I like it." Livia allowed Caesar to draw her to him and then to kiss her. The touch of his rough beard on her delicate face made her shiver more so then his lips. Rasa growled at him and Livia pulled away."Rasa, leave us." The tiger left them and Livia turned back to Caesar and kissed hij once again.

Things quickly moved on from there as the two of them became lost in their passion for each other, which was igniting their bodies in a way that had never happened before to either of them. Even Caesar, who had slept with many women but never one that made him feel like Livia did. Caesar stripped Livia and was soon worshiping her body but when he keeled before her and started to part her legs, Livia finally stopped him.

"You cannot enter me, Caesar. My hymen must be intact for when I marry."

"Your right. I may not be able to enter you as I wish with every fiber of my being but there is so much I can teach you. So many things that are not in your books. "With that Caesar kissed, bit, licked and down Livia's body until he was at the apex of her legs and then his mouth was doing things to her that...She had to place both hands over her mouth to prevent noise from escaping as Caesar brought her to repeated orgasms. Then he moved up and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Which caused her to moan as he slid his cock into her wetness but only thrusting between her thighs. Causing glorious friction for both of them until they both climaxed. Caesar collapsed on top of her and tried to catch his breath while staring into her eyes, completely amazed by what had just happened.

":You drive me to madness."

"As you do me...I have never allowed anyone to do what you just did to me."

"And I have never behaved thus with the daughter of my host...Certainly not within his own roof where anyone could stumble upon us." Caesar was truly shocked at himself, as he could well imagine what Crassus would do if he had caught them. Angering the richest man in the world would not be good for his health and all of Rome knew of Crassus love for his daughter. And what Caesar had just done would have probably caused Crassus to kill him outright. Yet looking down at Livia, Caesar could not bring himself to regret a single thing. He caressed her face gently and kissed her. "You are the most remarkable person I have ever met."


End file.
